I Need A Girl
by Flare Dragoness Reshiram
Summary: My first songfic. Set after Twilight Princess. Link reflects on how other girls where just yesterday's trash until he meets Midna. He remembers all the times he spent with her and how much he misses her. LinkMidna. Tearjerker! Rated T for mild lyrics.


**Hey! I'm back! This is my first songfic and it's about Twilight Princess. **

**Link reflects about his bad luck with women, until he met Midna. He remembers all the times he enjoyed with her-- and how much he misses her. **

**LinkMidna**

**Song: _I Need a Girl_ by P. Diddy, Usher, and Loon.**

**Send me a message or review if you'd like me to email the song to you.**

**I need a girl to ride, ride, ride**

**I need a girl to make my wife**

**I need a girl who's mine, oh mine**

**I need a girl in my life**

**Yo', I'm internationally known on the microphone**

**I got it all, but I really need a wife at home**

**I don't really like the zone, never spent the night alone**

**I got a few you would like to bone**

Everyone knows me as the Hero of Twilight-- the hero who saved Hyrule and the twilight Realm. Everything is going good for me-- except for one thing-- Midna.

I never really like the Twilight Zones that covered Hyrule, but whenever I was there, I was never alone because Midna would always be with me.

**But chicks don't romance me, don't tickle my fancy**

**Only Tiffany, Nancy. That's not what my plans be**

**I need a girl that could stand me, raise me a family.**

**Go trips to Lancy, trip to the Grammy's cause-**

Most of the girls I've seen on my adventures never really liked me or loved me-- they just pretended to, so I could do something for them. That's not what I planned on.

Midna was like that at first, but then she began to warm up to me and take care of me. Every trip we took-- to deserts, to lakes, to mountains, to fields, to villages, to forests-- was like a date with Midna. Because after Zant attacked us that day… I learned that I loved her.

**Most of these girls be confusin' me**

**I don't know if they really love me, or they usin' me**

**Here's the money, or maybe you ain't used to me,**

**Cause you was depressed, and now you abusin' me.**

Midna's attitude confused me at first, because I didn't know of she secretly liked me or if she was just using me to get the Fused Shadows. I loaned her my help and support, yet she took it for granted; I guess because she wasn't used to a Light dweller being nice to a Twilian. She used to be sad and irritable, but then she hit me when I tried to ask what was wrong.

**That's why I need a girl that be true to me**

**Know 'bout the game, and know how to do to me.**

**Without a girl by my side, shit I ruin me.**

**Forget the world, it's just you and me.**

I wanted a girl that wanted me for me, not just as a tool, slave, or servant. But my attitude changed the day I learned Midna was the Twilight Princess. She knew we had to save both the Light Realm and Twilight Realm. She knew what we had to do to save both worlds and she knew the name of the game: Save the World or Die Trying.

Midna was like my heart after Zant attacked us; I couldn't live without her. And the best part was when she forgot what Zant told her and continued to stick by my side.

We both ignored what the world thought of us because it was just me and her.

**I need a girl to ride, ride, ride,**

**I need a girl to make my wife**

**I need a girl who's mine, oh mine**

**I need a girl in my life.**

**I need a girl to ride, ride, ride,**

**I need a girl to be my wife**

**Nobody else, she's all mine**

**I need a girl in my life.**

I loved the days when I would roam around Hyrule as a wolf because the feeling of her riding on my back was comforting and relaxing. Sometimes I'd even run just so I could hear her say, "Oh!" and clutch my black fur to stay on my back. No one can have Midna…

…she's mine.

**Yo' now I have had a lot of women in my lifetime**

**But see it's not a lot of women that got the right mind.**

**I done had many chicks with all the right features **

**And hoodrat chicks with that only rock sneakers.**

I gone through many girls in my 16 years of life, but it's a lot of them that didn't see the right things in me. They only liked the fact that I was handsome, or I was a hero, or I had a job, and such.

Many girls I met were gold-diggers and such who I thought were good women. But basically, all of them just wanted me to screw them in bed.

**Cell phones and beepers, and know how to treat ya**

**You break her heart; she'll walk out and leave ya**

**I find a girl, I'ma keep her**

**Cuz now I'm getting' money and the game gettin' deeper**

Money, jewelry, I knew what those girls wanted. But if I broke their hearts, they'd leave me and never acknowledge my existence (coughIliacough). I didn't need to look for a woman after that because I found Midna. Our love was getting deeper and I knew I wanted to keep her for myself.

**I want some real shit, I need someone I can chill with**

**I need somebody I can build with**

**I need somebody I can hold tight**

**With the time and no full limits, know right?**

I wanted someone real, someone I could hangout with, someone I could build trust with. I needed someone I could be with all the time and have no one tell me I was too close or spent too much time with her.

**Anytime we together would feel so right**

**You the girl I been lookin' for my whole life**

**God bless me, I'm glad I got the insight**

**It's cuz of you girl, now I understand life.**

All the times Midna and I spent together would feel so right. Midna was exactly the kind of girl I was looking for all this time. The Goddesses really blessed me and I'm glad I got chosen as the Hero.

And it was because of Midna I started to understand my life—as a Hero, as a friend, as a man.

**I need a girl to ride, ride, ride,**

**I need a girl to make my wife**

**I need a girl who's mine, oh mine**

**I need a girl in my life.**

**I need a girl to ride, ride, ride,**

**I need a girl to be my wife**

**Nobody else, she's all mine**

**I need a girl in my life.**

**I had a girl who would've died for me**

**Didn't appreciate it, so I made her cry for me**

**Every night she had tears in her eyes for me**

**Caught a Case, shorty took the whole ride for me.**

Midna almost died protecting me. But I still didn't completely trust her and she cried herself to sleep at night because of that. But then, the tables turned and I cried the night she said that she understood how I felt and she said that she trusted me, regardless of how I felt toward her.

**First we were friends, then became lovers**

**You was more than my girl, we was like brothers.**

**All night we would play fight under covers**

**Now you gone, can't love you like I wanna**

Midna and I were friends for a while, but the night she professed her love for me, I made love to her to show her I felt the same way.

Every night after that, we'd play and wrestle in the grass. But now, Midna's gone forever and I can't love her like I used to.

**But everytime I think about your pretty smile**

**And how we used to drive the whole city wild.**

**Damn I wished you would've had my child,**

**A pretty little girl with Diddy's style.**

As the days and nights go by, I think about your devilish smile, toothy smile and how we used to make Hyrule Castle Town freak out when we cruised through there when I was in my wolf form.

I wish we would have had kids together; children with our style.

**This shit is wild**

**All dem days that I reminisce**

**About the way I used to kiss dem pretty lips**

These feelings are all over the place. Every single day I think and every single night I dream about the first kiss we shared by the lake.

**But as long as you happy, I'ma tell you this:**

**I love you girl and you the one that I will always miss.**

But as long as she's happy back at home, let me say this:

I love you Midna—and you're the one girl that I will always miss—

--and always love-- forever.

**I need a girl to ride, ride, ride,**

**I need a girl to make my wife**

**I need a girl who's mine, oh mine**

**I need a girl in my life.**

**I need a girl to ride, ride, ride,**

**I need a girl to be my wife**

**Nobody else, she's all mine**

**I need a girl in my life.**

**And that's all for now! My next LinkMidna fanfic will be up later on, so be on the lookout!**

**Review please! No flames because you know you liked it!**

**Shadow Princess 15 signing off.**


End file.
